Of the Wonders to be Found in a Library
by OoZolaoO
Summary: Third years Summer, Audrey, and Kathryn get more than they bargained for when they find a map to a secret passage discovered by the longgraduated Weasley twins. But when this helps them uncover a D.E. plot to kill Headmaster Lupin, can they stop it? AU


**Of the Wonders to be Found in a Library**

Chapter 1: Group Project

**A/N:** I do not own Harry Potter, any of the places, or any of the cannon characters. That would be JKR. I do, however, own my plot and the main characters of Summer Mirian, Audrey Silas, and Kathryn Ryan and the rest of the OC's. Kudos are in order to friends Audrey and Katie for providing ideas for the appearances and personalities of Audrey Silas and Kathryn Ryan.

Also, I hate to be picky and say this, but I will not upload Chapter 2 until I get three reviews. Sorry, but I am desperate for feedback. Flames do indeed counts as reviews IF they are well-grounded. Read my profile for more info on my Flame Policy. So if you're reading my story, please tell me what you think of it.

In summary for you lazy people not reading the entire A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my plot and characters. Thanks to Audrey and Katie. Three reviews are needed for chapter 2.

Thanks!

Zola

* * *

"Summer! Hey, Summer, wait up!" Summer Mirian stopped and turned around to see who was calling her. It was Lizzie Cooper, another third year girl who shared her dorm room.

"Hey," she grinned at the brunette, who promptly returned the smile. Lizzie was carrying books, so it was apparent that she was going to class, too.

"What class do you have?" Lizzie asked breathlessly, having run down the hall to catch up with Summer.

"Transfiguration. You?" Summer began walking again. She didn't want to be late for McGonagall's class.

"Oh, I have History of Magic. Never mind. See you later!" Lizzie waved before turning and running the other direction. Summer sighed to herself. She hardly even _knew_ the girl, but Lizzie had taken it upon her to be nice to Summer. Most of her year mates had, considering Summer's current friend situation.

When Summer had come to Hogwarts, she had immediately become friends with Mirabelle Kirk, Leslie Johnson, and Matthew Hodges. It was one of those friendships that was pretty much guaranteed to last forever. Or, at least, until the end of second year.

Matthew was dyslexic and had struggled greatly at Hogwarts, so it wasn't much of a surprise when he had had to drop out. It was sad, but not unexpected. What Summer _hadn't_ expected was Leslie's mother to die and Mirabelle's father to go suddenly into debt, resulting in both of them dropping out of Hogwarts also. So three weeks into third year, Summer was still friendless.

Well, not exactly friendless. She was an outgoing girl and was kind to everyone, so naturally her year mates liked her. So, yes, she technically had friends, but not the best friends she was accustomed to having.

Summer got to Transfiguration and slid into a seat in the back right as the bell rang and the tabby cat sitting on McGonagall's desk took her human form again.

"Right, class," she began, crossing to her blackboard and tapping it with her wand. "Today we will be discussing the matter transfer that takes place in the art of Transfiguration, and at the end of class I will assign you to a partner to begin a co-written essay." Summer felt relieved. Working in a group came easily to her.

------------------

At the front of the Transfiguration classroom, Audrey Silas sighed dejectedly when Professor McGonagall brought up the subject of a group project. She hated working in groups. Oh, well. At least Transfiguration was her best subject, though not by much. Audrey had been rightly sorted into Ravenclaw house, and all of her classes came easily to her. Social aspects were another matter altogether.

-------------------

Summer began to get excited as class drew to an end and McGonagall got closer to assigning the partners for their group essay. Classes got more material covered than ever before, all thanks to Professor Lupin. When he had become Headmaster, the first thing he had done was change the class arrangements to Gryffindor-Slytherin and Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff to Gryffindor-Ravenclaw and Slytherin-Hufflepuff. This resulted in far fewer explosions and hospital wing patients, plus the students were more focused on their classes. Summer had never been in a class with a Slytherin before, but she couldn't understand how Gryffindor students before her had gotten by.

"…And now for your partners for the essay," Professor McGonagall cleared her chalkboard with a wave of her wand and pulled out a class roll. "Gregory Martinez and Jenny Smith, you two will be working together." A pretty Gryffindor girl and a Ravenclaw boy looked at each other and smiled. "Emily Webb and…" Summer tuned the professor out. She would probably be last anyway.

"There's an odd number in this class, so there will be one group of three. Summer Mirian, Audrey Silas, and Kathryn Ryan, you three will be working together." Summer perked up and glanced around the room to find her partners, both Ravenclaws. Audrey Silas was dark-haired, dark-eyed, and shy while Kathryn Ryan was light-haired, sharp-tongued, and intelligent. They would be interesting partners.

--------------------

Kathryn Ryan looked to the back of the room where she knew Summer Mirian was sitting. The golden-haired, bright-eyed girl was looking for her partners too, and smiled when she caught Kathryn's eye. Kathryn didn't return the smile and switched her gaze to two rows in front of her where Audrey Silas was sitting. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Audrey talking her to death. Summer, though, was another story.

* * *

**See? That wasn't entirely painful, was it? Now go review! Go on!**


End file.
